If It's So Easy Than You Try!
by SamayaK
Summary: <html><head></head>Chloe thinks it's easy being a werewolf, and Derek thinks it's easy being a necro... so who's right!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**If It's So Hard You Try!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers, and don't want to cause I could never make it as good as Kelly Armstrong.**

**I love hearing your reviews and how you think I can improve this story it makes my day. Please tell me if you love or hate it. Please review.**

**Dereks wolf is is Italics**

_Chapter 1: How Hard Can It Be part _

Chloe's pov

"Uh do you know how hard it is to deal with your temper tantrums? I am sorry I fell asleep in your room and Aunt Lauren had a freak out. How many times do I have to say it." I said. I was just watching TV and fell asleep on his bed. We were watching TV in our Pj's a cami and shortie shorts for me, and no shirt ( that part I loved the boy had a freaking 8 pack.)and a pair of briefs. " Oh, I don't know, why don't ya say it until I regain feeling in my arm and my head stops throbbing." Derek said rubbing the back of his messy head. He was close to his change so his acne flared up, his hair got messy, he got migraines, and temper tantrums which wasn't any good for anyone. I was like he was on PMS and ran outta mitol.

*flashback*

"Awwwww this movie is sooooo romantic don't you think so Derek." I said moving my head to his bare- and sexy as heck- chest. " Very." said Derek stroking my head. I moved my stomach slowly up his chest, and his lips. They were really soft. ( Don't worry we didn't go too far were still too young. It was great feeling his mouth against mine until I yawned against his mouth. " I thought you were tying to eat my face." he laughed. We fell asleep in that position... Great while it lasted. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HECK CHLOE!" Tori screamed a little too loud apparently causing my aunt to wake up. " AND YOU THIS WAS PROBABLY YOUR IDEA WITH YOUR STUPID WEREWOLF HORMONE PERVERTEDNESS." S he was really freaking out now. " *GASP* IT'S PROBABLY MATING SEASON ISN'T IT." unfortunately I was too stupid to move while Tori tirades, and Aunt Lauren came upstairs. Even though I explained after, lets just say Derek has now felt what it's like to be repeatedly beaten with a pan.

*flashback end*****

Oh thinking of that reminded me what I COULD do to get him to forgive me, but this is against all that I believe in. I sat down and started running my two fingers up his really muscly arm and then felt them tense. " What's wrong, are you tense?" I said massaging his back. " I just want you to know that I'm really didn't mean to get you hurt and I love you sssssoooooooooooo much." He kissed my head. " It's okay but you need to think before you do things... like waking the waking the dead in the middle of the night." why bring it up! " That's not my fault it's being a necromancer." I said defensively. "Oh how hard can it be?" I pushed away from massaging. " Well how hard an it be to be in a prissy mood because your about to change." He got up from his chair and we started bickering. Tori came downstairs. " I'm trying to sleep if you both think it's to easy being one another than here." I felt a sudden burst of pain. " WHAT DID YOU DO TORI." I yelled,man this hurt. " Now Chloe's a werewolf for a week and Derek's a necromancer for a week and I can get some sleep." Then she left the room fuming.

Derek's pov

CHLOE'S AUNT IS FREAKING CRAZY! Chloe is sweet, smart beautiful, nice,tolerant, and accepting, SO HOW COULD SHE BE RELATED TO THAT. Chloe fell asleep while in my room watching a romance film. Awwww she rubbed her stomach up mine. It felt so good I was gonna start renting stupid romance novels every night if it got me this much attention. To bad she fell asleep – looking so peaceful – and Tori found us and have to jump to conclusions as to what we had done all night, in a spazzy manner. Then Chloe's Aunt or shall I say,that Thing ran upstairs with a pan in her hand and took one look at her niece and yelled "GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. NIECE. YOU. MANGY. FLEA-INFESTED MUTT"which by the way I'm not, I am pure bread, and have only gotten flees once, and that was from the neighborhoods cats... That didn't stop them from giving me a flee bath though.

So on top of the fact that I already had splitting migraines, I was hit in the arm, the back of the head, and the arm again. Here comes Chloe, ans she looks so cute and sorry, and...no I can't just melt when she bats her, big, blue innocent eyes...no don't fall for it. " Oh Derek I'm sorry talk to me please." STAY. STRONG. DEREK. _**You know you don't have the strength to resist our mate**_**. **Shut up, she doesn't even know she's my mate. _**She would if you would tell her stupid**_**.** I was too busy with my inner conflict to answer her so now she's mad. "Uh do you know how hard it is to deal with your temper tantrums? I am sorry I fell asleep in your room and Aunt Lauren had a freak out. How many times do I have to say it." she wined throwing a tantrum herself, she acted as I was being a two year old, geez I was hit with a pan woman. " Oh, I don't know, why don't ya say it until I regain feeling in my arm and my head stops throbbing." I said rubbing my head. My change was coming so my head hurt like crazy. _**Don't talk to her like that again. **_The wolf gave me a mental slap. Chloe fumed away. _**See what you did.**_

After 10 minutes of the the wolf telling me to apologize I was about to... Until Chloe struts out really sexily. _**Give me something good. Don't wanna wait I want it now.**_The wolf was sending me "specific" images. A. Wolf, don't send me perverted images, and B. shut up. C. You got that from Brittany Spears. She walked her two fingers slowly up my arm. I tensed cause that felt good... Too good. "what's wrong, are you tense?" then she massaged my shoulders. I caught a growl in my throat before I let it out. She can't just think she can kiss me every time I'm mad and make me forget what happened. What was I mad about again? All I knew is this felt really, really good. " I just want you to know that I'm really didn't mean to get you hurt and I love you sssssoooooooooooo much." Aww I guess it wouldn't be too bad to forgive her. I kissed her baby-soft head. " It's okay but you need to think before you do things... like waking the waking the dead in the middle of the night." She looked offended. _**How has she not dumped you yet? **_

" That's not my fault it's being a necromancer." she said defensively. "Oh how hard can it be?" I said. _**Oh you've done it now**_**.** she pushed away from massaging. " Well how hard an it be to be in a prissy mood because your about to change." I got up from my chair and we started bickering. I'm not prissy. Tori came downstairs. " I'm trying to sleep if you both think it's to easy being one another than here." I felt a sudden burst of pain relief. " WHAT DID YOU DO TORI." Chloe yelled. Man I wans't in change pain anymore. " Now Chloe's a werewolf for a week and Derek's a necromancer for a week and I can get some sleep." Then she left the room fuming.

**Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty click the review button, and I'll be really happy. .**


	2. Chapter 2

**If It's So Hard You Try!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers, and don't want to cause I could never make it as good as Kelly Armstrong.**

**Choe's inner wolf is in italics**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to post. I've been noticing a lack of humor fanfiction I mean some of you are doing it but please don't be shy about writing a story. And don't worry I'm still continuing and will be posting soon My Darkest Secret is Out! So you can expect that posted soon, and I hope you like this chapter of If It's So Easy You Try!**

**Derek Pov**

**I woke up feeling good. I couldn't hear everyone snoring all night. I did have some pretty bad dreams instead of my Chloe ones. I walked in front of a mirror and noticed my acne was gone! The puberty smack down is over. I didn't smell, I wasn't greasy and sweaty, and I was happy. Like really happy. But I noticed my muscle mass went down. I studied this in the mirror. "Ogling yourself in the mirror Derek." Simon said with a laugh. I blushed... Wait...since when do I blush. This made Simon laugh harder. But his laughter was cut short by a piercing scream... Chloe was up.**

**Chloe Pov**

**I woke sore when I woke up this morning. Usually I had nightmares but not tonight. I always check my heart rate in the morning. Aunt Lauren said if was beating too fast then I should see her. I went for my heart when I was stopped by... Boobs? I had boobs. I looked down " ahhhhhhhhhh." I screamed I don't just go from flat to C-cup in one night, I just didn't happen, and I noticed another thing... I reeked of B.O. I ran to the bathroom to grab my deodorant " ahhhhhhhhhh." I screamed I was full of zits. I took a bath put on my shirt (all of which were really tight around my chest.) and a pair of my now tight skinny jeans. (Did I mention I have hips now?) I walked downstairs hoping no one noticed. I guess that was too much to ask for.**

**Derek Pov**

**I walked downstairs and ate my cereal, my normal two bowls was too much for me so I had to throw it away. Oh my precious food. I watched outside when I hear high pitched giggling. "Heeyyyy handsome." it was a girl with black hair, way too much makeup, and clothes that were too tight, she looked about 16 and could easily pass as a stripper. She reached for my cheek but it fazed through my face. " ahhhhhhhhhh." I practically squeaked. I tried to be brave but I was being hit on by a wanton ghost. I did the strongest, bravest, and manliest thing I could do. " Chloe." yep you guessed it. I screamed like a schoolgirl.**

**Chloe Pov**

**I heard a little girl shriek my name I better go see what she wants, it was probably Candy, a little 5 year old girl we rescued from the Edison Group. I groaned because that shriek hurt my ears. I walked down to see Derek cowering like there was a dragon in front of him. "Chloe, Chloe make it stop, make the stripper lady go awaaaaayyyyyyyyy." he cried I didn't see a stripper. " Can't you see her, why kind of necromancer are you." I remembered something that made me smile. "Oh I would but I'm a werewolf now, and I'm sure you can figure it out since it's soooooooo easy." Derek whimpered Derek froze and started swatting himself. I guess that the ghost was harming him, and that made me mad. No one can touch Derek except me. I growled when I heard a voice. ****_Wolf: Good girl be aggressive when it comes to your man._**** Wait... Who said that? ****_Wolf: Its me I am your inner wolf I give you your wolf instincts. Now go help your mate_****. Whoa hold up... What's a mate, I would have to look that up later, but right now I needed to help mine! **

**Derek Pov**

**I needed help soon! Chloe had a cute yet playfully annoying grin on her face at my trouble. But I am way to proud to let her know I was wrong it's against my morals. After a while the Ghost started trying to touch me a little too much. It was NOT fun. I swatted my self all over before remembering I cant swat a ghost! Chloe randomly growled and then got a fiery look on her eyes, before she started barking orders. "Derek listen to me. You gotta mentally push her. NOW GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU LITTLE..." I stopped her by screaming. I mentally shoved her, then she tried to rub my hair. I mentally shoved her until she was gone. As soon as Chloe realized the ghost was gone she smiled.**

**Chloe Pov**

**Ha Derek isn't so strong when he's attacked by a ghost is he? "We repeat nothing about this to anyone. Ya hear absolutely no one." he said. "What ya gonna do cower behind the sofa and make me." I teased until he noticed that I finally made it past prepubescence. " Or maybe I'll ask you nicely with the gift of Proactive, because it seems you will be needing a lot of it today." I punched him in the arm, which he winced at. "You are such a wimp." I laughed. I went upstairs to Tori. " No I love you more... No I love more... No you hang up first." Tori was on the phone with her boyfriend. After about 1 more minute of that I went and hung up the phone. "Hey why did you do that when your with the world most overgrown and ugliest dog do I?" I growled no one talks to my mate like that... Hmmmm mate... I was starting to like that title... I really needed to look that up. " Don't talk about Derek like that!" Tori was PMSing and I could smell it. She picked up a picture of me and Derek together and smashed it on the floor. " MAKE ME!" I pushed her against the wall knocking down a little price of the wall. Tori's hands sparked and the last thing I remember hearing was " Chloe *sob* oh Chloe I'm sorry please wake up! Derek I need help!"**

**Oooohhhh A cliffhanger. I want to leave you wanting more. Please tell me what you think and give me suggestions. PS. Would you guys like to meet Candy in the story? Give me suggestions It'll help me post faster, and makes me feel happy. The idea of Derek being scared of a ghost and Chloe fighting Tori ****is all the great genius of Insanechick95. Thank you to all who favorite me as an author, favored my story, and of course posted. You guys all rock. **


	3. Chapter 3

_If It's So Easy Than You Try _

**Hey guys my exams just ended today, and I am so relieved… Until I get my report card. Sorry I didn't post my grades, because I haven't gotten them back. Tomorrow 05/19/11 my school is having a water balloon/ whipped cream fight. School is over in two weeks. Summer Vacation will be awesome I get to spend time with my family, and my two best friends in the world. And when it's summer I will not forget about fanfiction, in fact I will post faster, and more stories. And I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP it is all the incredible genius that is Kelly Armstrong**

**Chloe's inner wolf is in italics**

Previously on If It's So Easy You Try

Tori's hands sparked and the last thing I remember hearing was " Chloe

*sob* oh Chloe I'm sorry please wake up! Derek I need help!"

Derek Pov

Tori was screaming. I ran down to see my beautiful mate laid on the

ground. My head spun. I looked down and kissed her. Suddenly her eyes

flew open and she kissed me back. This went on for 5 minutes until I

heard. "Ewww please make your tiny necro-wolf baby in a room of your

own." Chloe blushed. I was about to punch Tori with my (now tiny, and

wimpy) fists until I heard a scream from Chloe. "Derek help me." she

cried, as her back did a little spasm. "Omg what did I do to her

Derek." she shouted at me. "You didn't do anything, geez your so

stupid just get out." looking sad she finally left the room. "Alright

Chloe you have to breathe." she turned to me slowly and shouted. "DO

I LOOK LIKE I'M FREAKIN OKAY." Well then. I lead her out to the woods.

With each spasm Chloe screamed at me. Chloe became larger and hairier

until she was a 200 hundred pound white wolf with apricot streaks. She

looked at her, then got up and started walking! Just like that! She

didn't fall or anything! I fell so much before I got it down, and she

can just get up and walk! NOT FAIR! She strutted to show me up then

giggled when I shed a fake tear. She jumped on my chest throwing me to

the floor. She jumped off and next thing you know she turned back.

The thing about werewolves is when they change back the don't have

clothes. Chloe made a dash to cover herself... It wasn't working. Not

that I was paying attention.

A blush crept to my face. CRAP! She saw it I tried to cover it up

with words until..." C-c-c-Chloe." I stuttered. That was Chloe's

stress-o-meter so she could tell I was nervous, and others things (such

as exited) but nervous pretty much took overall. " DEREK WHATEVER YOUR

MIDDLE NAME IS SOUZA TURN YOUR PERVERTED NECRO EYES OFF MY BODY BEFORE

I KICK YOU SO HARD YOU'LL NEVER REPRODUCE!" That was all I needed to

hear.

I gave Chloe my shirt revealing my abs which Chloe's eyes remained

glues through our whole walk through the woods. " You really are a

werewolf your already great at drooling. " Chloe blushed and wiped her

chin." Chloe smiled. "It's not my fault my boyfriend has a washboard.

So my drooling is your fault due to you sexiness mister."

As soon as we reached home we saw Lauren standing at the door. Ahh I

get to meet my friend Mr. Pan sooner than I thought. Hmm let's see

what's wrong with this scene. A. Chloe and I were covered in dirt. B.

Chloe was wearing nothing but MY shirt on. C. I was wearing no shirt.

D. We just came out of the woods smiling with a blushing Chloe. So

what do you think she thinks happened in the woods. I had some

explaining to do. If I didn't die first.

Chloe Pov

I woke up with Derek's lips against mine. Not a bad way to wake up. But

Tori just had to but in. Derek looked like he was gonna punch her

until I felt a surge of pain go up my spine. "Derek help me." I said

I was freaking out. Derek told Tori to leave. Hello we didn't have

time to shoe Tori away because this hurt like crazy.

Derek took me out to the woods. As cute, sweet, smart and funny as

Derek is he asks some dumb questions. "Are you okay?" Yes Derek I'm

thrashing, and spasming because I feel great.! "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M

FREAKIN OKAY!" I yelled. I quickly finished spasming and was a white,

and apricot wolf. I got up and saw Derek's face fall as I walked

circles around him. It's probably because he couldn't get it

immediately. I did a little strut just to say " I did it faster and

sexier that you."

It ended too fast soon I was back to Chloe except I was naked! I don't

think Derek noticed but he had the dumbest smile on his face. Soon

realized why. I made a dash to cover my self even which was hard with

his eyes roaming my body! As soon as he saw my glare he blushed...

Then had the nerve to stutter my name. "DEREK WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE

NAME IS SOUZA TURN YOUR PERVERTED NECRO EYES OFF MY BODY BEFORE I KICK

YOU SO HARD YOU'LL NEVER REPRODUCE!" He turned, and gave me his shirt

and gave it to me. as he disrobed I counted 2...4...6...8? Who in the

world has a super hot eight pack. My werewolf boyfriend that's

who! I AM THE LUCKIEST GIRL ON EARTH.

" You really are a werewolf your already great at drooling. " I

blushed and wiped my chin." I smiled. "It's not my fault my boyfriend

has a washboard. So my drooling is your fault due to you sexiness

mister." I saw Aunt Lauren at the door. Aunt Lauren loves me but

Derek and I were covered in dirt. B. I was wearing nothing but Derek's

shirt on. C. Derek was wearing no shirt. D. We just came out of the

woods with me smiling and blushing . So what do you think she thinks

happened in the woods. I might as well have been wearing a sign that

said "potentially not a virgin". Cause I know that all she saw. It

didn't help when Simon and Tori came out. "Ha I knew it. I told you

it would happen after 2 weeks pay up Simon." Tori yelled. Simon

reluctantly took out a twenty. They bet on my virginity! "Come on

bro. You couldn't hold out for 1 more week." said Simon. "Chloe

darling will you and Derek come in please."

I went to sit when something can over me. Instead of sitting at an

appropriate distance I was straddling his chest. Candy walked in. "

Uncle Kit are they mating." My aunt was gonna explode. She told Candy

they'd talk later. What happened I wanted to sit next to Derek not on

him._ Oh I forgot to say this but you're developing wolf pheromones._

What why is Derek never like this? _Well it's only for female_

_wolves_. And this had to happen now. That ended our conversation

because the pheromones went to my head. _Your gonna get a real desire for Derek_

_real fast._

**Did you like it? Please review. I'm almost out of ideas, and I need more. I promise to give you credit. And please let me know what you think about it. That's all I care about, what you think Please review. .**


	4. Chapter 4

_If it's so easy Than You Try!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP it's all the genius of Kelly Armstrong.**

**Special thanks for ideas to: bloodyXfangs and MortalInstrumentsObsessed, for giving me ideas. If there is anyone I forgot please tell me.**

Sorry the chapter is so short but I'm thinking of ending it in the next chapter. Please give me ideas of how to finish it off. Thank you to all who reviewed. I would have sent you all a reply saying thanks for reviewing but the link doesn't work. So thanks to all who reviewed, and favorited me. I loved all the reviews. Please give me a thought on how I can finish the story.

Derek's Pov

WHAT THE HECK! Simon & Tori snickered. Chloe was straddling my lap in front of her aunt. I mean it felt good but why in front if her aunt! She walked two fingers up my now sweating chest. Did she want me to die? "What have you done to her. "Said Lauren. "I think I know." said Simon making kissy faces and going "Oh Derek" in a panting imitation of Chloe's voice. "You are so gonna get it later." I said. "I know Chloe got it...she got it good" he said laughing along with Tori. I was gonna punch Simon. "Okay I'm sorry but you set yourself up for that one." said Simon. "Chloe honeys listen to me we need to me me..." That was about as far as saw got until Chloe's lips attacked my mouth. What is up with her? I mean I like it but what is up with her. "Alright if we came to see a necro-wolf baby being made then I'm leaving!" Then Chloe got off my face.

"Look Chloe I understand our growing up but you need to wait. You could get pregnant or worse." Chloe traced my abs with her finger, and giggled. What is wrong with her? Lauren taught us how to put a condom on using an innocent banana. Lauren turned to me. "And you if you ever bring my niece home like this you can never see her again." no Chloe. I couldn't let that happen. "Noooooo not my Derek!" yelled Chloe she did a spasm and started to change.

Again she was a beautiful white and apricot wolf with blue eyes. She jumped in my lap, wiped her tail across my chest. This was the wolf flirting process before mating, and I knew my dad, Lauren, and Simon knew that, too. "Oh My!" said Kit. Simon was now pink from laughing, and Lauren was fingering her pan. Chloe she sat down. She had just claimed me as her mate! "I'm just gonna remove all the sharp, metal objects in the room." said Simon removing the pan from Laurens grip. Chloe in wolf form spasmed and became Chloe. Lauren wrapped a blanket around Chloe. "Well continue this tomorrow." and took Chloe upstairs.

Chloe Pov

Ooohhh my head hurt I can't remember anything in the past hour. All I wanted was sleep. "Chirp, chirp, bark, meow." I heard so much noise. Tori came up by the door I tried not to listen but I had super hearing, no wonder Derek got so cranky he couldn't sleep. "Yeah on his lap" said Tori I heard the conversation and remembered exactly what happened. Oh My Gosh. I'm gonna kill you. I told my wolf. Great now she could shut up but not when she was sending wolf pheromones to my brain. I walked in pretending to sleep. Ewwwwww Tori's perfume never bothered me until my wolf nose came in. That's it Tori's changing us back tomorrow!

Derek's pov

I woke up pleasantly this morning to the feel of a zombie rat on my face. "Chloe get in here now." I said then I heard Chloe go "what's wrong." "It's a rat." Chloe rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Really Derek. Just calm down and breathe." she laughed. Well I didn't find it l funny I was scared. Release I screamed in my mind. That's it Ill tell her how hard it is being a necromancer I can't stand another day of this. Chloe turned around, and I saw an apricot tail. "Ha" I laughed. Chloe turned." And what's so funny?" she asked. "Your tail." I laughed. "yes Derek I know I'm flat but honestly you haven't noticed until now!" she asked. I went to grab it. "Derek do I need a rape whistle." she laughed swatting my hand. But not before I could grab her tail and show her. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Chloe screamed. "Calm down it's just going to be after your wolf pheromone surge every week. You'll have it for one day after each surge." Chloe got a look of mortification. "Wait I'm gonna act like the way I did yesterday, and I'll a tail growing out of me every week!" Chloe said. "Well your surge should be longer next week." I said enjoying this. "TORI!" Chloe yelled running out of the room.

**Well I hope you like it. Please review. As promised here are the exam scores I got back. I only got two back, and will continue to post the rest. But for now I got an A+ on my humanities and art exams. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**If It's So Easy Than You Try?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers.**

**I love hearing your reviews and how you think I can improve this story it makes my day. Please tell me if you love or hate it. Please review. I really want to hear what people think. If you don't comment does that mean you don't like my story? I got a couple more grades back but not all. English: A. Science: B+. I really am so sorry it's so short. **

**Special Thanks To: SweetDreamzz3116, bloodyXfangs, AnnieCanada, elizi02, and XSabineX, For some awesome and extremely nice comments. Thank you to all who favored me as an author, and my story thanks. Again summer vacation for my school is in two weeks so after that I will be doing a lot of chlerek fluff.**

Chloe Pov

"TORI!" I yelled. " You do know you have a tail right?" she asked looking bored. " Yes Tori, I noticed, and do you know that I will act the way I did last night every week, and get a tail every week." Tori, laughed. " Yeah that was funny it was like you were on love crack last night. I wonder if it will be worse with mating season coming officially in about 3...2...1." she said. " What?" then I got a sharp head pain... Another pheromone surge.

Derek Pov

"So your really gonna let Chloe win?" Simon asked. "Well yeah this is pretty hard on her, and I don't like raising thing in my mmmmphfff" I got cut off by Chloe jumping me from a corner and wrapping her legs around my waist. "Chloe what are you doing?" I asked against her lips. "isn't it a little obvious what she's doing Derek." Simon said laughing to the floor. "Cant breathe Chloe." she still wouldn't get off. "Simon help me." he grabbed Chloe from behind. Chloe thrashed against Simon, who now has a black eye. " Chloe were gonna lock you in the nice warm bathroom until you calm down okay?" I said calmly. "Sorry she kind of injured your eye." Simon got an agitated look. "Yeah that stops the throbbing. But don't worry it's only pain." Chloe groaned. "Ooooohhhh Derek Simon I'm sorry I'm calling Tori now!" we let her out. "TORI" she yelled. "How did the surge go." I pointed to my slightly red and swollen lips. "What do you think." I yelled. "I think you should take a bath and consider plastic surgery." She sneered. "Tori" "yeah" "shut up about my boyfriend and change us back." she gave a nervous smile. "well here's the problem I kinda don't know how.

Chloe Pov

"What!" I yelled. "I can't do this everyday." "yeah I could die." yelled Simon. "So what am I gonna do." I screamed. "Well there is a supernatural mall up the street." said Derek. "But what if I get all... You know ...crazy again." I looked down embarrassed. "Well it won't start as long as you are touching me." he said. "But why if I have to use the bathroom." he blushed. "Then I come with you." he muttered. "Fin but if your in there ant longer than 5 minutes I'll make assumptions." Tori said looking grossed out. I glared at her. We made it to the mall within 30.  
>I smelled another female werewolf, and I'm the only alpha female. I tanned girl with dark brown highlights on black glossy hair. "Hey handsome." she said winking at Derek. "Keep it moving Barbie." I sneered. She poured but didn't dare look at Derek again. <p>

Derek's Pov

Huh A girl not nearly as pretty as Chloe, flirted with me. "Keep it moving Barbie." I know Chloe is so sweet but she's really scary when it counts. "Baby there is no need to be jealous of anything because your perfect." I said and kisses her head. A blonde haired guy with green eyes wrapped his arm around Chloe. "Pardon me but I'd like to swim in the perfect blue pools that seem to be your eyes." he said. I shoves him off Chloe. "I'm sorry but I'd like to punch the pile of blood about to be you if you don't GET YOUR NASTY HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND." he ran away quickly. "That's my man! Don't be jealous of anything because your the best mate ever." she said kissing my cheek.  
>Okay so maybe I knew where she got it from.<p>

Chloe Pov

I guess I can see where I get my jealousy from. Tori snickered in front of me. We walked into Witch-Weapons. I found a spell book. " Alright come on power switch spell." I muttered to myself as I flipped through the pages. Alright now body I found it to undo the spell you must... OH MY DEREK!

**I know you thought I was gonna end it but a everyone who reviewed said they didn't want it to end so I'll still keep writing. I will need ideas so please please please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**If It's So Easy Than You Try?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers.**

**I am sorry for giving you guys a cliffhanger can you ever forgive me. Well to make it up to you guys I made the chapter extra long, and added different Pov's, and posted really soon. So can you forgive me huh? Well I hope you like it.**

**Special Thanks To all who commented Thank you to all who favored me as an author, and my story thanks. Again summer vacation for my school is in two weeks so after that I will be doing a lot of chlerek fluff.**

Chloe Pov

"Tori please read where my hand is pointing." I said overly calmly. "Yay you found a cure." she said clapping her hands. Could she be this dumb. REALLY! "READ THE FRICKIN BOOK" I said. "Fine, someone got up on the wrong side of Derek this morning." OH NO SHE DIDN'T! That's it. I lunged for her neck.

Derek Pov

I really wanted to help Chloe but the teenage boy and wolf part of my brain were both yelling "CHICK FIGHT." and with my mate. Is wrong that this is getting me REALLY exited. Ooh...ow... Well I guess I have to stop the fight Tori just lost a chunk of her hair. I was still strong enough to pick Chloe up by the waist. She pounded against my chest. "Now Chloe I know she probably should not cast spells she knows nothing about, rot in a hole, and stop irritating people to the part where you just want to wring her little neck..." "Are you trying to help me or gather a witch hunt." she sneered. "Well anyways please don't kill her."

Simon Pov

What kind of man has to beg his girl to stop something. He needs to get some balls. I'd be like "Bess respect my law woman." "Are you trying to help me or gather a witch hunt." Tori sneered. I knew what kind of hunt we should have for her but it was pretty close to witch.

Chloe Pov

"Now read the book." I said trying the calm approach after trying to kill her with my bear hands. "This is so hot." I heard right before Derek pulled me off of Tor and begged me not to murder. Wait it's Derek's voice. "What Derek." I said. "I didn't say anything." he whispered. Alright but I could have been sure you said something. I thought. "Nope I didn't say anything." Oh My Gosh this is the first part of the spell. Derek: Chloe what's going on. Derek voice said in my head. "Well I know what's happening. I just read the spell. And we can't read your minds to know if you really think each other works hard, so we read your minds for the next three days." Oh this isn't good at all.

Tori Pov

She ripped out a chunk of my hair and thinks she's gonna get away with it. This spell is golden now I can hear what wolf-boy and the princess of death are thinking all day everyday for three days. I bought a video camera because everything that happens this three days is going on to the Internet. Revenge is coming and it will be sweet.

Derek Pov Oh my gosh everyone around me will hear what I'm thinking? "YES!" yelled everyone in the store. This can't happen people can't know what I think especially my certain thoughts of Chloe. To tell the truth they're kind of sick. One of the visual ones entered my head. Everyone in the store turned to me, and Chloe turned bright red, and punches me in the arm. "That's nasty,That's more than I ever needed see of Chloe, and now i must have my eyes dis infected or possibly burned." Simon said. Tori was recording with a camera in my face. "This is so going on the supernatural YouTube." Tori said laughing. "Don't you people have better things to do than listen to my thoughts you losers. And give me the camera Tori!" I yelled. "Um...let me think no." she laughed emitting A blue force field around her. I really hate this stupid b... "Don't you dare finish that thought Derek." yelled Tori. I hate her I really do. She gave me all her thoughts with a simple hand gesture.

Simon Pov

My eyes...they burn. Do you know what I'd give to get that image. that was more of my brother and Chloe than I ever needed to see. It Burns. Let me put this into perspective for you. Chloe is like my sister. I love her like she's baby sister. How would you feel if you saw someone doing "Things" to your baby sister. Ya that's what I thought you would swear your eyes lost their innocence. I am currently scrubbing my eyes. "Simon it wasn't that bad." pleaded Derek. "To you... Your my brother Derek I never ever wanted to have to see that...ever. It BURNS." I said. "Simon I'm sorry but I can't control what comes into my mind." said Derek. "Oh and that stops the burning."

Tori pov

"HA. So Chloe what was it like to see yourself doing "that" like it was a plasma screen in front of the entire supernatural world, and soon to be on a supernatural YouTube." I said in a reporter voice that was most likely annoying. Let's just say it involved a hula skirt, a halo, and a lot of bacon, and it wasn't pretty. "You know Tori I say get the frickin camera out of my face. " she said trying to grab my camera. "I am going to kill her. Why why why did it have to be in the middle of the mall. I am so gonna rip another chunk of her hair out if she points that stupid camera in my face again." I heard In her head and caught on camera. "And that is the first segment of mind moments." I turned off the camera this could be a web show. I need more than three days of this.

Chloe Pov

I bought a paw necklace that is supposed to stop the pheromone surges without me having to make contact with Derek 24/7 not that I minded Derek felt like everything great feeling in the world was at your fingertips and coursed through my veins. "Awwww isn't that romantic." cooed Tori. "Get outta my head Tori. I said throwing a pillow at the force field Tori's keeping up all night invade I try to kill her in her sleep. I slept thinking of Derek.

Derek Pov

"Aaahhh it's so gross get up, Chloe please I cant stand it I'm gonna have nightmares Chloe stop it please!" I heard Tori scream from hers and Chloe's room. Oh Chloe probably got that force field down. Simon and I got up to go to Tori's room. I ran into the room to see Chloe sleeping. "Whats wrong with you your gonna wake her up. She looks like a sleeping angel." I said. "Well she doesn't think like one." screamed Tori pointing at Simon who was on the floor cringing. "It burns again." I looked at the ceiling and noticed what they were talking about. Chloe was dreaming, and a dream is technically a thought. Chloe's and my first kiss was projected up on the ceiling. Awww she thougt of this when she went to bed. "No not awww now make it stop." yelled Tori and Simon in unison. "Chloe, come on Chloe wake up." Chloe awoke with a smile on her face. "Hi Derek I'm gonna go make eat breakfast." she said leaving downstairs on knowing of what just happened. The picture on the screen faded. "This is gonna be a long two days." said Tori going back to bed.

Simon/Tori Pov

I can never look at this ceiling straight again.

**I know you thought I was gonna end it but a everyone who reviewed said they didn't want it to end so I'll still keep writing. I will need ideas so please please please review. I REALLY NEED IDEAS OR I WILL BE FORCED TO END THIS STORY. PLEASE CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON. FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A MEMBER TO REVIEW MY STORY. **

**!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say that when putting comments be sure to be sensitive toward peoples feelings. I received a really mean one and it made me really sad. I felt so hurt. I will not name names. You'll probably see it in the reviews because I don't know how to report abuse. But to the person that wrote that review (you know go you are) I wish you all the best. I will continue to write no matter what you say because this is something I love to do that you won't take away from me. So I hope you know I won't hate you because hate only makes people miserable. And I hope your happy with all the time you took to hurt me. To the others thank you because your comments were so nice and thoughtful. I loved them. I want you guy to keep being so nice and aware of the things you say. I will be posting soon. Remember words can hurt too, not just weapons.**

**Special thanks to the people who commented so nicely. I love it and they made me know that you guys like my stories. Your the reason I will keep writing no matter what mean comments people say.**

**Thank You to SweetDreamzz3116, bloodyXfangs, XSabineX, ChaaisSaying, Chlereklover. Your comments were great, and I really hope you like my next update. **


	8. Chapter 8

**If It's So Easy Than You Try?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers.**

**Hey people thnxs for all your nice reviews, if I haven't sent you a thank you already than thank you. I will not let people stop me from doing something that I love and thanks for all the encouragement all of you. If y'all wanna know what's new me and my book team just won 1st place in the V.I Battle of the Books. Hope you like my story. Please tell what you think I can improve but please do it politely, and nicely. I am open to criticism as long as it's sensitively supplied. There is always room for improvement. Let me know what you like about my story and please review. You don't have to be a member, just click the review button. I love writing for you guys. You all rock.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you ChaaisSaying for the touching idea.**

Chloe Pov

I wonder what everyone was so worked up about when I woke up. Tori winced as my thought ran through the air. "I don't want to eat anymore." Tori said moving back upstairs. Alright what just happened. Simon walked down as the thought left my mind. Simon's left eye twitched "Excuse Me." he said growing green. I heard a distant "bleck" and the stench of vomit quickly followed. I don't remember doing anything wrong. After eating my eggs. I ran upstairs.

Derek Pov

"Derek, baby." Chloe asked kissing my lips. I was little dazed until I remembered Chloe would be a werewolf for at least another two days. I pushed Chloe off me. I felt her for her necklace. "Tori they're doing it again make it stop. Hit them, kick them just make it stop." said Simon. Okay it was there. She just wanted a morning kiss. "Of course I wanted a morning kiss. Now would you get your hand off my chest because I know you already found my necklace." said Chloe furiously. Okay Derek I will forgive you if you tell me what I did. Both Tori and Simon seem disgusted at the sight of me." Aw she can't remember. "No Derek I can't what did I do?" she said. "Nothing they just saw a necromancer movie okay." I said. Chloe left the room. Okay I lied but I didn't want Chloe to be embarrassed around them. Beside I thought it was adorable. I ran to the next room to Simon. "Simon quit acting like a chick, and stop acting like you saw Chloe do something way worse than kissing me." I said.

Simon Pov

This has turned into a house of horrors. Everywhere I turn there was something new to give me my worst nightmares. Chloe and Derek are driving me crazy. I do not need to see all of that. It was absolutely disgusting. I will need therapy. I really will. Everything just keeps replaying in my head. I've actually considered letting Tori erase a part of my memory and that's saying something, knowing that Tori has the attention span of a squirrel with ADHD and might just erase all my memory. 

Tori Pov

Alright so my plan for revenge kind of back fired. I never wanted to see they're first kiss, or Derek's bacon fantasy. I didn't even think you could get bacon down there. So by some weird revenge law I'm entitled to revenge. So I did the funniest thing. You know Chloe's paw necklace preventing the surges. I used a spell to get it off. She'll notice soon. I don't like the Derek obsession of it all but I'm hoping she's gonna kick Simon in the face again, or a lot lower if you know what I mean.

Chloe Pov

I can't believe Derek. I just wanted to give him a good morning kiss and I'm pushed off. And if he didn't move his hand I was gonna chop it off. The nerve. I went to put my hand on my necklace. It's gone. I gotta get to Derek before the surge blasts to my brain. I went for the nob of the door. CRAP! It's freaking locked. I am so sure I didn't lock this door. I don't even remember closing it. I pushed the doors off their hinges. There are advantages to being a werwolf. I went to find Derek.

Derek Pov

"Derek." It was Chloe again. I was so mad that I upset her. She rushed in and grabbed my hand. "Chloe what's going on." I said harsher than I meant to. "Well General Souza I have had my paw necklace stolen. Do unless you want to buy a pretty little rape whistle I suggest you help me find it." I was sure my eyes got wider. I was so scared. "I am not that vicious." she said. Crap I forgot she can read my mind. "Yeah I can." she said. Oh. Why did I have that large jug of orange juice this morning. I can't use the bathroom, Chloe needs to stay on my arm or she'll end up with another surge. I crosses my legs and tried to stop thinking.

Chloe Pov

"Gotta pee." I heard Derek's thought echo in my room. "Derek by any chance do you have to pee." I said smiling. "I don't have to I mean...Okay yes." he said. Dragged him to the bathroom. "Alright go." I said. "Go?" he asked. Did I have to spell this out? "Go pee, like you said you had to." I said. Derek flushed of all color. "Okay" he said nervously. He started to unzip. "I can't do it with you watching Chloe." he said. "I just can't please turn around." I did as I was told. I heard a zip and turned to Derek. "Better." I asked. "Yeah." I looked out the bathroom window to see Tori. "so going on YouTube." she said. "You better sleep with your force field up and hope I don't get it down" I said going for the camera. She's gonna have an early death if she keeps this up.****

**Well did you like it. It would mean a lot if you guys reviewed. You all give me great comments that I love to hear. Please Review. I really hoped you liked my stories. Give me ideas of what should happen in the story because if I run out of ideas I will have to end the story. Bye guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey been really busy lately, but please forgive me. I have a teaser, cliffy I know. I hope it's oay, I guess I'm a bit rusty. Please REVIEW.

Chole Pov

"VICTORIA ENRIGHT!"  
>"Ugh take take it easy, what up with the Hulk Smash." She said.<br>" Why must you embarrass my boyfriend you crazy sadist, It's not funny."  
>"Your right Chloe it is not in the least funny I'TS FRICKIN HILARIOUS."<br>"HOW, plus I miss my old boobs, I can't fit these can't squeeze into an A 32."  
>Sigh " Exibit A. Your face is like a zit college, B. We might actually have to buy Derek a wistle for you, and C- Chloe are you okay." Derek, I need Derek badly... and NOW. "Chloe your scaring me, now this isn't funny, of you want to get back at for pranking you okay, but not. ." Just like that, my nails went claw, my vision went black, and my legs gave way. Wolf: This isn't good. I grabbed Tori's arm. "Tori this isn't a joke, I'm in pain, I need your help. GET. DEREK. NOW. Not my best attempt at calm.<p>

!


End file.
